dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora
Is a female Saiyan warrior from the Sixth universe. She first appears in the Beerus Vs. Champa tournament in which she fights Piccolo. Flora has the ability to transform into all grades of Super Saiyan such as Super Saiyan 2 and 3. After the events of the tournament, Flora decides to stick with Goku and Vegeta in order to get stronger and eventually free her planet from Cooler's control. She is the first female Super Saiyan in the series and is the strongest woman. Early Life She was born on Planet Heiwa (translates to peace in English). Here, she grew up with her Saiyan father and Heiwanian mother. Flora finds out at an early age that an evil tyrant named Frieza blew up her father's home world along with the rest of the Saiyan race. She then decides to train on this planet and get as strong as she can in order to eventually kill Frieza. Her father, Dara, decides to go after Frieza after spending most of his years training. He then leaves the planet never to return. A few months later, Planet Heiwa comes under siege against savages from a newby planet. Flora defends her village but witnesses her mother's death at the hands of the invader's general. Filled with rage, Flora transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires an energy ball strong enough to destroy her planet, fleeing with only a bandana given to her by her mother. Upon settling on an unknown planet. She harnesses her Super Saiyan power and continues to train. Learning martial arts from locals and abilities. Years later, after learning everything about fighting and some powerful techniques (Instant Transmission). One day whilst training on Thunder Mountain. She senses a powerful energy coming from space. Using instant transmission, she stumbles across Frieza's spaceship. Frieza spots Flora and depletes his ship. After Flora declines an offering by Frieza, She transforms into a Super Saiyan and kills Frieza before he is able to transform into his final form. Still unaware of her father's whereabouts, she decides to travel the universe. 6 years since the death of Frieza and Flora has learned how to ascend into a Super Saiyan 2. During a spar with her friend and training partner Lena, she demonstrates Super Saiyan 3 in which she achieved after searching her inner Saiyan instinct. Appearance She has dark, long hair, green eyes and is the same height as Vegeta. She wears a Saiyan set of armor that was given to her by Whis. She also wears brown boots and a Heiwanian bracelet. Power Her father was an upper-class Saiyan warrior which means she was born with a reasonably high power level. Heiwanians are a strong race with great power potential. Although they aren't born strong and aren't strong enough to train, they are capable of reaching incredible strength. Flora is the only half Heiwanian to have the strength needed to perform training exercises, thus making her incredibly strong. Her power level during the attack on Planet Heiwa was around 140,000 which was more than enough needed to transform into a Super Saiyan. During the fight with Frieza, Zarbon states that her base power level is at 15,000,000. The Super Saiyan transformation was recorded 750,000,000. While training with Flora, her power level was 8,500,000,000 (Slightly higher than Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 during the Cell saga). Her Super Saiyan 3 power level was recorded as 34,000,000,000. During Dragon Ball Super, her Super Saiyan 3 power level was recorded at 45,000,000,000 which was stronger than Piccolo. She was later defeated by Goku in Saiyan Beyond God form. After the tournament, Flora asks Whis if she can train with Goku and Vegeta, he accepts (only if she transfers to this universe). After 6 months of training, she obtains god ki. She has a wide range of techniques such as Instant Transmission, Lightning Lash and Super Hei Bolt.